Emotions Lost
by Plooshes
Summary: When Sam gets dropped by a ghost Danny has been trying to catch for a long time now, she gets seriously injured... After a short trip to the hospital, Sam leaves with amnesia! Danny will have to do everything in his power to help Sam remember her past and
1. Prologue

**Emotions Lost:**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.  
**

Okay, this is officially my first fanfic ever! Please don't be too harsh on me... ;

* * *

Danny quickly evaded an attack from the newest ghost to his knowledge. Just as the ghost was about to come in contact with Danny Phantom, he became intangible, the ghost hitting the wall behind him.

But the ghost wasn't down for long. It got up and headed straight for Sam, picking her up.

"You get AWAY from her!" yelled Danny, flying full speed at the ghost.

"Ah ah ah! One inch closer, Halfa, and I'll drop your precious little girlfriend!" mocked the ghost.

"She is not my girlfriend!"/ "I'm not his girlfriend!" shouted Danny and Sam simultaneously.

"Oh! Getting defensive, now, are we? Let's just see how good your reflexes are, boy!" cried the ghost, suddenly dropping Sam.

Everything seemed to slow down. Sam slowly got closer and closer to the ground, as Danny tried to save his best friend. In one split second, all was lost. Sam hit the floor with a loud thud. She immediately went unconscious.

The ghost cackled evilly, knowing what kind of damage had been dealt, and disappeared.

Danny rushed to her side and transformed back to his human form. He lifted her head up. It was limp. Danny, shocked by the night's events, broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Sam! I'm s-so sorry..." He caressed her cheek, which was soft and still warm. He hugged her softly.

Danny transformed back into a ghost, carried Sam into his living room, lay her down carefully onto his couch and called 911, trying to calm down.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Danny accompanied Sam during the trip to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Sam was admitted into the Emergency Care Unit. Hours passed as Danny could only hope that she would be okay.

After what seemed like days to Danny, the doctors emerged from the room.

"We have some good news and some bad news." Said the doctors calmly to Danny. "Your friend is alive, and can come out of the hospital tomorrow morning. The bad news is that she has a very rare case of amnesia. She's forgotten how to emote. As her friend, can we give you the responsibility to take care of her and try to get her emotions back?"

Danny accepted, hoping that he'd do a good job of helping his best friend.

The next morning, Sam came out of the Emergency Care Unit, looking just fine. Danny ran over to her.

"Hello, Danny." Said Sam, emotionless.

Danny knew it would be harder than he thought.

* * *

I know, I know. I'm a terrible writer... I'll make the next chapter a lot better than this one. Please Read and Review! Thankees! 


	2. Happiness

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Danny Phantom! Why must you torment me? Waaaaaaaaahhhh!

Well, it's Plooshes back! Thanks everyone for your reviews! Just so you know, that chapter I wrote is pretty old... It's probably about 6 months to a year old! I wrote this chapter just now, so I hope you guys enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam!" Danny cried, leaping off of his seat. He hurried towards his best friend, his brain wracked with guilt and worry. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"The doctor told me. He said you were my best friend or something like that," replied Sam coolly as she crossed her arms. Her face was stony, with a look that would send chills up anyone's spine. Danny gulped. Wow this was going to be hard!

A few seconds of silence soon turned into minutes. Danny tried to think about what to tell her.

"Do you want to go to the... uh... c-café just across the street so we can... talk a bit... maybe?" stuttered Danny, twiddling with his shirt.

"Okay sure. I guess," answered Sam, once again indifferent.

"Ladies first," gestured Danny, his arm showing her to the exit of the hospital. His friend walked past, head high, doing her best to ignore him. But as she walked, Danny could have sworn he caught a glimpse of the tiniest hint of a smile.

The tinkling of little bells announced Danny and Sam's arrival in the quaint café. Danny pulled a chair and gestured for Sam to sit. She nodded and took her seat, and Danny pulled up his own chair.

"What would you kids like?" asked one of the waitresses holding a notebook and a pencil in her hand.

"Two hot chocolates please," replied Danny, knowing exactly what his best friend would want.

"So, what is it you'd like to know?" asked Danny after the waitress left.

"Everything. I want to know everything," answered Sam, leaning forward in her chair and crossing her arms, looking ready to listen.

"Wow, where do I start?" laughed Danny. He thought back to the first memory of him and Sam. "Well, we met back in kindergarten, when we were about five. You were new in class and the teacher asked me to be your 'class buddy', to help you get to know the school better. Then, we got to know each other and we played a lot in the playground. We became closer and closer until we were absolutely inseparable. The rest, as they say, is history!

"Then, in second grade, a boy named Tucker Foley also moved here. He's now one of our friends as well."

"Here you are," came the voice of the waitress. She placed two mugs of steaming hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows in them on the table.

"Thanks" replied Danny, taking a small sip of the hot chocolate, scalding his tongue,

"That's another thing. How did you know that-" started Sam.

"-You liked hot chocolate? You're my best friend, of course I know!" finished Danny laughing. He took another sip of his hot chocolate.

Sam smiled, which soon turned into laughter. Danny smiled triumphantly. Happiness! He'd done it! That was one emotion he'd helped Sam to remember, and she now knew a little about her past. Everything seemed to be going just fine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Portal...

Invisio cackled evilly, his laughter echoing in every corner. His plan was set. All he had to do was to put it in action.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! Next chapter's gonna come soon. Please review! Also, I need help with what Invisio's special ghost powers will be... The best idea will be used in my story! Thankees!


End file.
